


in which it's too damn hot for the world cup and binders

by siwona, tokidokes



Series: he got friends for all of my friends [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, half of the plot is binder safety and vague hints of dysphoria, half of the plot is watching a soccer game, haruichi is actually the most precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokidokes/pseuds/tokidokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to watch the World Cup but there are so many people. Why are there so many people. It's hot and binder safety is very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which it's too damn hot for the world cup and binders

The World Cup brought a lot of drama for everyone in the group, even if they didn’t give a shit about soccer normally. Those who loved soccer screamed about it for a month straight, while the others who could normally care less found themselves swept up in the emotions of the game.

That’s why, when the time came for the final, everyone was gathered together in one living room. The room was too small.

“This room is too fucking small for all these fucking people,” Jun grumbled as he snatched a lemonade up from the kitchen counter and squeezed onto one of the couches, between his significant other and that fucking asshole, Miyuki.

Jesse was visibly uncomfortable—but most of the people packed into the living room were, as well, so it didn’t stick out too horribly. Still, the midfielder was not as into the game as they should have been; it didn’t go unnoticed for too long.

“Hey, Jesse,” Tia called from her perch against the wall (as spaced out from everyone else as she could get), “It’s too hot in here, so you should probably not be wearing that binder.”

There was a beat of silence, while Jesse pulled a reluctant, bothered face, and then Ryousuke cleared his throat from the loveseat. “You too, Haruichi. Remember what I taught you about binder safety.”

Haruichi was pouting. Jesse was pouting. They both stubbornly refused to move from their spots, their postures mirroring one another with their arms crossed and cheeks puffed out a bit.

Jenn nudged Haruichi with her knee—awkwardly, but enough to urge the boy to start moving—and Jun elbowed Jesse—none too gently, so they reared their leg up and kicked him in the stomach. With Haruichi moping his way to the bathroom and Jesse throwing punches towards Jun’s face while he pushed them towards the other bathroom, it took both of them some time to even begin getting changed.

After a few minutes, Jesse stepped out of their bathroom. Haruichi was a few steps ahead of them, arms folded over his chest sheepishly. Jesse reached out to pat him on the back, sighing exasperatedly.

“It sucks, I know, but they were right.”

Haruichi nodded, “Yes, I know. It just…”

“Doesn’t feel right?” Another small nod. “Yeah.”

Jesse paused, before uncrossing their own arms. “Well, it’s nothing new. We aren’t allowed to bind during games—practice included—so just… it’s for the best. Besides, our team is in the _World Cup final_ so we have some distractions!”

Haruichi smiled, letting his shoulder bump against Jesse’s amicably. “Thanks. You’re a great older sibling, you know?”

As if it were timed perfectly, the other room roared as the action undoubtedly picked up once again and something very exciting began to play on the television. Haruichi trotted off, a smile on his face now, while Jesse clutched at their chest and made several distressed noises.

“…I’m a great older sibling…”

They found their way out, just in time to see Tia standing up and all-but bouncing. They moved to stand next to her, who pointed at the screen. “They fouled her just at the edge of the box, so it’s a penalty kick _and_ that bitchass player got sent off!”

Jun muttered a little bit about how he thought that yellow cards were the ones that sent players off immediately—at this point, everyone just left him alone. Miyuki snickered a little bit, because that is what Miyuki does, but other than that everyone had already accepted that Jun would never truly understand any of the rules of soccer.

Everyone turned their eyes back to the screen as the midfielder who had been tripped up lined up to take her penalty. Several people held their hands up in anticipation.

“Lower right corner,” Tia stated, eyes still glued to the screen. Jesse watched that corner, not doubting their goalie’s eye for corners.

If only Tia had been the goalie for the other team, maybe they wouldn’t have sacrificed a point through that penalty kick. The midfielder sunk the ball into the lower right corner, the goalie jumped to the high left, and everyone was screaming.

“Yeah!” Tia yelled, excited about both her accurate call and the possibly World Cup winning goal. Both she and Jesse were jumping, and ended up hugging in celebration. Jun and Kuramochi looked vaguely jealous—Kuramochi moreso than Jun, if only because Jun was halfway in his own world, yelling the loudest of the entire room and celebrating the penalty kick. They were both used to their significant others tending to be more affectionate with each other, anyways. Meanwhile, Jenn and Haruichi grabbed at each other’s hands excitedly in their own little celebration.

The final fifteen minutes of the game were absolutely horrible to wait through. The other team was fighting back tooth and nail, desperate to get at least an equalizer and to move the play into extra time. The worst came at the eighty-third minute, when one of the team’s defenders slipped while making a tackle in the box and ended up fouling the other team for a penalty.

It looked like they were going to get their equalizer—Jesse and Tia were fuming, Kuramochi looked pissed, and Jun was confused and angry as per usual.

Whenever the forward from the other team came up to take her kick, Tia sighed. “Lower left this time, but she’s going to wait it out and try and stall the clock some.” Jesse made an aggravated sound in their throat, “Let’s hope this goalie can pull off another fucking save so we don’t have to have a heart attack for another thirty minutes.”

Just as predicted, the forward stalled. She watched the goalie, backed up a long ways and made a very slow run to take her kick. Everyone—in the room and on the field—held their breath as her foot made contact with the ball at last. The ball hurdled towards the lower left corner, and the goalie dove to the ground to punch it out.

Jesse and Tia roared this time.

The game ended, one-zero, and everyone was grinning about the game’s result. Jesse grinned most of all, moving to ruffle up Haruichi’s hair and stick their tongue out at Ryousuke whenever he glared their way.

“Seems like it’s time to put our binders back on, yeah? That’s what it sounds like to me!”

Jun tried to grab for them before they could run off, but Jesse was climbing over the couch to run back to the bathroom before he could even react.

Just an average soccer game.

**Author's Note:**

> seidoimagines.tumblr.com  
> ryousgay.tumblr.com  
> arotone.tumblr.com


End file.
